


Resident Evil 2: Claire's Relief

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: I wanted to write something in the Resident Evil fandom, so here's a lemon featuring the heroines of RE2





	Resident Evil 2: Claire's Relief

\--Raccoon City, 1998

Black heels clicked along the checkered floor of a cluttered room Ada Wong happened to set foot in, that looked like an office of sorts. Standing a few feet away she took notice of another in her vicinity. Ada's expectation to confront Leon again had dashed as her ebony optics spotted a ponytailed brunette. In times like this, playing around was out of the question but for Ada, it didn't hurt to try, given her current mood to 'blow off some steam'. The Asian made quiet steps to the other female and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind. "Feeling lonely?" She asked, hoping to lighten the mood of their current situation.

"Leon I used some explosives I found in the evidence locker the helicopter blocking the hallway is out of the way now." Claire Redfield turned the radio off and pocketed it clipping it on the side of her belt. Then she made her way into the office which would be the Chief's office. Walking inside she held a Beretta which had been given to her by, Leon when they first had met. Her blue hues widened when she felt someone's arm around her slender waist which made her freeze." W..who are you?"

"Oh~ just someone in dire need of company." Ada's arm moved up from Claire's navel to her left breast and cupped it in the palm of her hand. "You're kinda cute. Maybe the first I ever took interest in the same gender..." Ada teased. She'd consider giving head to Leon who she also found cute but given how it felt to hold a body like Claire's it would suffice. "This zombie fiasco's gotten all of us uptight so I don't suppose you'd like to lighten up a bit." She whispered, letting her warm breath trickle against Claire's ear. Claire's eyes remained widened when she felt the other female cup one of her breasts through the red leather vest and black undershirt she wore. She softly bit down onto her lips trying to silence a moan that desperately tried to escape. She squirmed a little shutting her eyes tightly." T... this is not the time for any of this. A... ahh, zombies... monsters... will rip us apart!"

"Oh, I took care of that," Ada recalled taking out several zombies and creatures of the sort with a 6-round bazooka before she came here. "I didn't forget to lock the door behind us of course." Releasing a light chuckle along with the grip on her breast Ada slid her hand along Claire's crotch. She smirked, knowing the foreplay worked it's magic on the brunette trying her hardest not to moan. 

Feeling her move her other hand against her short covered crotch had caused Claire to gasp out softly and lean forward onto the former chief of police desk. She was panting a little heavier she could feel her body getting hot she was not going to be able to resist much longer. As Claire leaned against the desk Ada furthered her advances. The fondling stopped and placed her thumb and index finger onto the buckle of Claire's belt, taking a second to unfasten it. She pulled the belt off and simply waited for Claire's pants to fall. "We reached the point of no return..." Ada tossed the belt aside promising to drive Claire wild. Wild enough to beg for more afterward...

Blushing, Claire felt the belt around her waist suddenly become undone loosening the denim boots shorts she wore over her black spandex shorts. she bit down even harder onto her lower lip pressing her hands against the desk suddenly dropping the pistol onto the ground causing her to squirm a little more now that she could feel herself actually falling into this very quickly. She heard Leon on the radio which made her try to reach for it with her finger-less gloved hand.

"Hehehe, don't know if we should let him hear it, or keep this to ourselves." Ada reached out to touch the radio and thought it through for a bit. "Should he hear what's about to come next between you and me?" She felt the need to let Claire decide instead of her. Ada's free hand slipped against Claire's spandex-clad rear and smacked it.

*"What's going on in there?!"* Leon heard the smack. And then Ada's voice. 

"And... Ada?! Ada's with you?" 

The sudden smack to Claire's ass had caused a sudden moan to escape her soft pink lips as well as her hips moving a bit from the sudden smack." She was blushing a bright shade of red as she shut her blue colored hues. Ada spanks that ass again. Both hands squeezed and kneaded her cheeks, giving Ada the irresistible urge to discard Claire's spandex. Adding to her enjoyment Ada felt a certain, rock hard sensation building up between her legs. Without a word she pulled down Claire's spandex shorts and got a glimpse at those bare cheeks now ripe for the taking. Claire suddenly gasped out when her bare butt was exposed since she was not wearing any panties under her second pair of shorts. She started moving her hips side to side placing her hands on the desk backing her butt up against Ada, now moaning out as she spanked her ass again. "Oh my god..." Pussy juice began leaking down her thighs.

Ada removed her own belt, pulled down her dark stockings and something unusual flopped out in the form of a 12-inch cock. Grabbing onto her hips Ada aligned the tip of her thick member with the entrance to Claire's tight ass. Pushing her hips forward all 10 inches were slammed inside. "It fits!" Hips moving back and forth as her cock brushed along Claire's anal walls nice and slowly forcing a lewd scream from her parted lips. Claire breathed heavily and looked back at Ada. "A...a... ahh how... how do you have this hnngh... nghh it hurts but it feels so good!"

"I volunteered for an unusual experiment, and having girl-meat became the result." Prior to the Raccoon City outbreak, Albert Wesker performed one of his not-so deadly experiments on Ada. Not so deadly because it wasn't a B.O.W he had in mind. The thought of combining male body parts with a female crossed his mind at the time. Ada rubbed her hard stiff cock around Claire's asshole, making her moan, and after a few moments of this, she started to apply pressure against the brunette's tightness. 

Instinctively Claire tensed up. She relaxed as best as she could while Ada kept pushing that cock into her ass. "AAWWWH GOD!" Claire was almost crying in pain but at the same time, she didn't want Ada to stop. She was struggling to regulate her breathing and Ada stroked her hair to try and help her relax. After a few minutes of this, Claire was yearning for more. While thrusting, Ada reached around to Claire's pussy and stroked the nub of her clit lightly. "Mmmmmmm" was the response from Claire. Ada knew she was enjoying this and advanced her cock further as she kept playing with her clit.

Claire started to shout "Yes, fuck me, fuck me hard!" Eyes rolled to the back of her head as the ass fucking got more intense. Of course, Ada obliged. She slowly pulled her cock out half way and then firmly pushed back in, making Claire gasp loudly. Ada kept going like this, faster, until Claire was crying out repeatedly each time she pounded away at her burning red ass. Soon Ada was fucking Claire hard and fast; her ass had stretched enough to take it without causing her pain, and she was even pushing her ass back to meet that cock. Ada knew she couldn't last much longer, Claire's ass felt too damn good around her cock. Ada began to slow down to prolong the sensation, causing Claire to whine because she liked it fast and hard. "No... please don't slow down... oh god don't..."

"I want to savor the moment!" Ada replied. 

And then Ada quickened her pace again, fucking Claire faster than before, making her scream each time Ada pounded inside and within a couple of minutes of this Ada let out a loud wail herself and Claire felt the Asian's cock suddenly stiffen up inside her as hot, sticky cum shot into her ass. "AAAAAAAHN~!!" One load, and another, and another, and another flooded Claire's anal cavity until thick droplets of cum spewed from the creaks. Ada finally withdraws from her ass, and Claire cried out as her cock was removed. This is when Ada realized her cock was still rock hard, and still dripping with cum. Claire turned around to face Ada and got on her knees. Running one hand against Ada's shaft, she looked her in the eye. A look of wanton hunger to have a cock in her mouth. 

"Go ahead~" Ada smirked and Claire carried on. Her lips now tightly clamped around Ada's shaft. Her tongue flattened firmly on the underside of Ada's mushroom-cap. Ada feels a slight suction as her tongue begins to move slightly. Claire pauses and then begins her rhythmic motion, a motion Ada finds herself enjoying to the fullest. Claire's head and hand moved in unison. Up and down Ada's shaft her hand glided. Ada's head would become, for a second, visible as the pucker of Claire's lips concealed the hole in the top of the head sucking in any precum that was produced. Then, quickly, Ada's head would disappear into her lavishing mouth.

Claire stopped; her head tilted back, her eyes open and staring at Ada. She tilts her head to her right and guides her mouth down the shaft. Holding the shaft in place with her hand, using her mouth to noisily apply a lubricant of saliva. In a moment the slurping stopped, Claire, tilted her head forward again and closed her eyes. Again, the head of Ada's cock disappeared into her mouth. Her hand glided easier now. She applied more pressure with her hand as it was now lubricated with a fresh layer of spit.

Ada felt her suction increase now as Claire's tongue lapped up the copious amounts of precum she was providing now. Claire was moving at a fast pace now and Ada knew, she felt, that soon she would cum again! Suddenly Claire stopped, with Ada's head still cuddled between her lips. The brunette grunted, once, twice, and following her third grunt was her heavy breathing that accompanied a strong orgasm, cumming hard while giving head to Ada. "MMMMMFNNNN!!" The grunts of Claire's orgasm had been muffled by Ada's cock in her mouth. She immediately began again with her motion, even faster now. "Unnng... fuck!" Ada could barely stand it as the blowjob escalated. Every fiber in her being brimming with energy. 

Starting with Ada's head and traveling down her neck, chest, and stomach the energy gathered strength as it cumulated into an explosion through her cock. With Claire's hand and lips wrapped around the shaft, Claire accepted the large load of sperm she was given without hesitation. She allowed it to flow from her mouth into her cheeks, with only a small amount escaping in a visible white, translucent dribble on her lower lip.

*"No way... no fucking way..."* Leon heard the commotion. 

"So tell me... how do you feel?" Ada asked the now exhausted Claire.

"More..." Claire panted. "...But I'm afraid we can't..." another pant followed. "...Keep going at it."

"You're right. Hopefully, we can go another round after this is over." Ada smirked as she pulled up her magenta-red skirt and buckled the belt around her waist.

"Are you kidding? It would take a miracle to get rid of all the--" Claire's reply is abruptly cut off by Ada kissing her lips. Moaning, Ada took her time to let their lips move against each other until her head pulls back.

"Don't be pessimistic. I'm certain we'll get through this alive and well."

20 Years Later...

Not seeing each other for so long after the Raccoon City outbreak Claire and Ada have reunited. And of course... neither didn't forget their first encounter. Apart from doing the dirty work of anonymous employers Ada recently explored the world of BDSM, working part-time as a dominant for men and women eager to get a good dicking. She invited Claire over to her expensive hotel room and from there on, both women would pick up from where they left off twenty years ago...

Claire was nude and was restrained on Ada's bed. Arms were held above her head and tied together at the wrists and elbows held by a length of rope knotted to the bedpost. Her legs were spread apart and ankles held by cuffs connected to the other side of the bed. Whatever she had to say were muted by a red ballgag locked snugly in her mouth. 

Dressed in nothing but a black latex tube top, a studded choker around the neck, black fingerless gloves and matching boots Ada appeared complete with that huge dick hanging out and got on the bed with Claire, fondling her breasts. "After all these years, I get to pound you again. I'd hate to wait another 20 years to do this again." Ada slams every inch right into Claire's pussy, plunging that fat dick right into her wet honey pot, stretching its walls to the limit as it entered her bound body.

"Mmmmmmfnnn... hnnnnnf." Claire moaned quietly, trying not to cry from the pain between her legs as she felt the massive cock rubbing against the inside of her vagina hard enough to irritate it.

Bucking her hips forward, Ada crammed the entire length of her huge cock into Claire's fuck hole. Gasping, Claire arched her back, trying to find some comfort with the monster prodding and poking her womb. But it was no use, Ada stabbed her cock back in again, and this time you could actually see it push out against her otherwise flat abdomen.

"UMMMMPH! UNNNNNGH!!" Claire cried out, but Ada kept jamming and bucking her long, fat cock into her cunt, again and again, doing her best to keep it buried as deep into the brunette as possible. "Too generous to say you're a tight one!" Ada grunted as she continued pumping her enormous meat deep into Claire's tight pussy. Sweat was forming on Ada's brow, as she repeatedly had to force that cock up her tight cunt hole with each stroke.

Claire suddenly relaxed and was now lying still under Ada. After a few minutes, the fat cock rubbing against the walls of her pussy, touching places no other dick had come into contact with, made her feel full and stuffed. She was enjoying this feeling to the fullest. "M'ak m'eh 'uhm!" She whimpered into the ballgag. Although it came out garbled Ada heard her request. Claire was now caught up in the moment. She was completely focused on the sensation of Ada's huge meat filling her, and she was obsessively trying to fulfill the lustful thoughts in her own mind. "M'AK M'EH 'UHM!!" she cried out loudly. "F'UCK IGH' UN'F!" she screamed.

The fucking getting rougher, making Claire's breasts swing with each thrust, and drool flying off the ballgag Ada was now fucking her hole with renewed enthusiasm, pounding her enormous organ into Claire mashing THE cock head against her cervix, again and again. Following this Claire was bucking her hips, meeting Ada's every thrust. It was as though she had been injected with a heavy dose of aphrodisiac. Her head thrashing from side to side as Ada didn't stop fucking her brains out.

"M'AK M'EH 'UHM!!" Claire yelled again. The words "Make me cum" were repeated like a mantra, as she banged her shaved pubic mound against Ada's crotch. "A'DHMFFF!!" Claire yelled, as her orgasm swept through her. Her head flopped back, and her now sweaty body trembled and shook, as an incredible orgasm rocked her brain.

That was all Ada could take. watching the gorgeous brunette orgasm like that, while Ada's shaft was buried deep within her, was just the visual she needed to ejaculate. Ada's cock began pumping enormous amounts of cum into Claire. Ada's cock pressed tight against her cervix, shot load after load of hot sticky seed into Claire, coating the entire vagina with her sperm. "Ooooooooh..." Ada groaned, Just as she pulled her huge dick from Claire's cunt, yet another load of spunk blasted from the hot tip, landing across Claire's bald pussy mound, and well up onto her flat stomach. Ada milked the remaining jizz from her cock, squeezing the last remaining glob of cum onto Claire's outstretched thigh. The sight of the pearly white fluid against her muscular leg was an incredible sight.

As they groaned in unison, Ada rested on top of Claire. She removed her ballgag and dropped it. Looking into the brunette's eyes both hands held onto Claire's cheeks and Ada kissed her lips deeply once more.


End file.
